MoonClan/Roleplay
This is the page where you can roleplay your MoonClan cat. In the Ghostly Valleys of MoonClan... (Nightstar) I climbed a nearby hill and looked out over my clan's territory. We lived in many small valleys and our camp was in a valley that was protected by many tall hills. However, there was a hidden entrance-a tunnel carved out of the tallest hill- so our cats could safely enter and leave camp. I picked up my kill and returned to the valley.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight returned from her hunt with only a mouse. She had been attacked a loner, she was only just made a warrior. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I saw Lunarnight return, looking desheveled. "What happened?" I asked her.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked down at her paws. She was a horrible fighter, but not a bad hunter. "a loner got me." she whimpered. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Frostflower)"Oh no," I said. I ran to Lunarnight's side. I placed some herbs on her wounds. "How does that feel?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Cold!" spat Lunarnight. She was perfectly fine! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, but wasn't she attacked) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (by a loner, she wasn't hurt too much, just one scratch. She feels fine though. Oh, Lunarnight could be Nightstar's daughter.) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Just let Frostflower take care fo your wounds." I meowed, turning away. I went to find something that needed to be done. (And sure)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight growled. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, sorry," I said. {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight let the meddy cat treat her wounds, and she walked to her mother. "Who is my father?" she asked. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Frostflower padded off. She triped on a rock and fell down. "Och, stupid rock," she said. "That wasn't here yesterday." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight lashed her tail. She NEVER knew her father. She only remembered his shape. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC)\ I purred with amusement and meowed, "Clumsy much, Frostflower?" I asked. I turned and padded away, ignoring Lunarnight's question.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "And who is my REAL mother?! If you were a real mother, you would answer me!" spat Lunarnight. She padded away. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I replied. I shook my paw around on the dirt to check for any more unexpected rocks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight padded into her nest. She began to think about her memories of could have been her father. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I hated when Lunarnight asked questions about her father, and her words hurt like thorns stuck in my pelt. I hung my head and my tail dragged through the grass as I padded away. "I guess I'll go hunting again." I muttered as I slipped through the tunnel and out of camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C}I was about to enter my den when I tripped on another rock. "Who keeps putting these stupid rocks here?!?" I shouted. {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight remember her father's scent, so she was going to leave tonight and find him! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I snuck up on a bird. I pounced and grabbed it out of the air, killing it. It was tiny, skinny, but it was prey. I buried it and padded on. (you wanna rp the father, silver?) For a moment, I thought I scented someone, but when I sniffed again, the scent was gone. I must be imagining it, just because Lunarnight had been asking about him.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (no thanks.) Lunarnight snuk out of her den, her body low and saw her mother hunting. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Can I?) I began sorting herbs. I felt the edge of the leaf with my paws. It was sharp and jagged so it must be raspberry. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (don;t care.) Lunarnight did her best to creep around her mother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I crept towards a rabbit and chased after it. I quickly caught it and buried it, then padded off in the oopisite direction.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight felt a shadow slam into her. She let out a yelp, it was a cat! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I heard a kit walk into the nursery. "Frostflower?" asked Stonekit. "How do you know which herbs are which?" "Well," I started. "By there scent, shape, and feel," I said. "Stonekit! You leave Frostflower alone!" hissed his mother, Yewberry. "No, it's perfectly fine," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight reconized the attacker's scent. Was it her father? She let out a wail. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I pricked my ears. What was that yelp? I raced towards the voice.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) {C I heard a scream. Someone was in trouble. I dashed out of camp. I followed the scent of Lunarnight. I scented Lunarnight, Nightstar, and a tom. {C ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC I pounced at the tom, knocking him away from my daughter. I pinned him down, but he flung me off. He was strong. Suddenly, she caught his scent. "You?" she asked, surprised.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Who's you? A Chinese cat?" meowed Lunarnight. "He's your father." I replied, still staring at the tom in shock.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarbird growled at the tom. "A rouge isn't my father." she growled. She lashed her tail at the tom, and glarred at him. (bye, people.) "He is your father." I snapped at her, "See why I ddn't want to tell you?" then I turned to the tom, "Say something, Mousebrain!"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, am I rping him?) "I'll save you!" I shouted. I tackled the tom. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (yes, you are)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Do you want him to have a specific name? Or can I choose it?) (Frostflower) "Ah, crazy she-cat!" hissed the tom as he pushed me off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight watched from a shrub. Prickl ar {C 22:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (i dunno, make one up) I watched fro the sidelines, waiting for him to say something, to explain why he was in out trrritory again.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Aeolus) I pushed the she-cat off of me and rose to my paws. "Look," I said. "I've come to join MoonClan," I said. I hoped she wouldn't ask why. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (nice!) "Why have you come?" I asked. (just to spite you, icey! XD)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (No, I wanted you to ask.) "Um," I started. "I stole food from a cat in this alley, and he was leader of a whole group of murderus rogues. And there after me... Again." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I sighed, "And you think you can hide in MoonClan? you think MoonClan is here to help you when you get yourself into trouble?"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Yes :P) "Come on," I said. "After all, we are mates," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and twitched my whiskers. "Fine, but i'm not sure the rest of the clan will like it." I led Aeolus back to camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Frostflower)"Wait a minute, wait a minute!," I said. Standing infront of Nightstar and her "mate", or at least I thought I was. "You just can't take him into camp! He's a rogue for crying out loud!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "He won't cause any trouble." I assured Frostflower, "At least, not directly. If the clan trusts me, then they should let him stay with us for awhile. And he hunts, so he can feed himself." I pushed Frostflower aside and padded on.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I tripped over another rock as we padded back to camp. "That's the third time today!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I purred with laughter.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) We padded into camp. I heard Skykit and Lunakit playing in the camp. Then I relized by the sound of there pawsteps that they were not playing, but moving all the rocks around camp! "What are you doing!" I asked. "Trying to prank Stonekit," said Lunakit. "By moving arouns those rocks?" I asked. "Yeah," awnsered Skykit. "But I've been tripping over those all day!" I hissed. "Oh, um, sorry, Frostflower," said Lunakit. "Yeah, we didn't mean to," said Skykit. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail and my whiskers twitched with amusement. I turned to jump up on the highstone to anncoune the arrival of Aeolus. I hopped over a stone and onto highstone.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The clan gathered beneath hightstone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "One of my friends is staying with the clan for now." I meowed, flicking my tail to Aeolus. "His name is Aeolus. He can stay in the warrior's den while he's here."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The clan left the hightrock, somewhat displeased. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight glared at her father. She didn't trust him. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (Aeolus) Ignoring Lunarnight's glare, I padded out of camp to hunt. I caught several mice, a bird, and a vole. I then headed back to camp with my catch in my jaws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked at her father. They deffently were both good hunters, she knew she got that from him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I placed my catch by the freash kill pile. I noticed Lunarnight was stareing at me. "Stop stareing at me, it's weird," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (time for a smart come back. "Stop being sutch a stuck-up and apoligize to my mother for leaving her!" snarled Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, and you think I had a choice?" I hissed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "You did! You didn't have to fall in love with my mother! I wish she never met sutch a flea beg!" spat Lunarnight. "Have you ever thought about what I had to go through? I had to watch my sister suffer and be violated, and now she's traped with a monster who now I am forced to call kin! I was driven from my own territory, starved almost to the piont of death, and then taken away from the people I loved the most!" I hissed back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight snarled. "I have to live with YOU as a father! That's triple of what you have to go through!" snarled Lunarnight. She lashed her tail and walked away. (that was a pretty bad burn! XD) (What was) I let out a hiss. "Then consider yourself lucky, beacuse then you wouldn't have been born," I hissed under my breath. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'm unlucky, if i wasn't born, I'd not have to have to look at someone as horrible as you." growled Lunarnight. She went out to hunt "Stupid she-cat," I muttered. I walked over to the warriors den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight was happy to get away from her father. She caught a mouse, three voles, and two birds (Have you read Aeolus's page?) I laid down in a empty nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (Here's the link: Aeolus. And BTW, you need to put chararts up from appreoval first before you put it on it's page) The moon rose high in the sky, but I couldn't fall asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight sat on the highest rock and gazed up at the moon. That's what she got her name for. (ok, read the page.) "Maybe I didn't make the best choices," I thought to myself. "Starry Skies forgive me," I whispered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight fell asleep on the rock, happily letting the moonlight touch her fur. I padded out of the warriors den. I saw Lunarnight asleep on a rock. I sighed. After all, she is my daughter. But it was so hard to think of myself as a father. I walked out of camp. I climbed several rocks that overlooked a large, sparkling pool of blue water. This was were I met Nightstar. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Pa Lunarnight woke up. She climbed up a tree. She leaped out of it and saw....a dog. She screeched and lunged at it, preparing to kill it. I heard fighting in the distance. I ran over to it, following the sound. I saw Lunarnight fighting a dog. I leaped at it and knocked it over. I slashed at its face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight hissed at both the dog, and her father. She lashed at the dog's eye, and sent if fleeing. she walked away from her father, as soon as she drove the dog off. "Hey," I said as I put my paw on her shoulder. She turned around. "If you were so interested in who your father was, then why didn't you at least give me a chance?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) I padded away. Maybe clan life was not suited for me? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight snuggled up in her nest. She just wanted at least ONE day of what it felt like to have a father and mother. I heard the sad song of a Turtle Dove in the distance. I punced on it, and as I was about to deliver the kill bite, its eyes widened in fear. It looked as if it was saying "Don't kill me, please." I sighed; I could not bring myself to kill at that moment, even if it was prey. I let the dove go. It fluttered away, but I could still hear its mournful cries echoing in my head. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight wrapped her tail around herself and fell asleep. The next day, she went over to the meddy cat. (Aeolus) That night I slept in the forest, I didn't want to go back to camp. (Frostflower) I scented Lunarnight pad into my den. "Hello, Lunarnight!" I said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "Did those rocks stop following you?" purred Lunarnight. "Yes," I purred. "I've completely memorized this camp when I was a kit, that's how I can get around so easly." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "No," I said as I felt the edges of a leaf with my paw. "Goldenrod," I said as I put it in the right place. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight nodded, and padded out of the meddy cat's den. She went hunting. (Aeolus) I saw Lunarnight hunting. Maybe I should talk to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, she hates me," I said to myself. I padded away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) POST: Lunarnight ended up playing with her dead mouse. The dove from last night flew down at my paws. It turned it's head to one side. "Well, your sertainly a brave little bird," I said. I picked the bird up with my paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight found a rat. She pounced, but missed. She chased it until it ran into its home. Lunarngiht lashed her tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC The little dove pionted her wing in the direction of my daughter. "Lunarnight?" I said. The little bird nodded its head. "What about her?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight lashed at a squrriel while she was in a tree. She missed and fell. She found a vole and caught it then burried it. She found her rat again, and missed it again. Lunarnight hissed at the rat. She padded away to find more prey. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The little bird moved its beak up and down, as if it was talking. "You want me to talk to her?" I asked. It nodded its head. "But she hated me," I replied. The dove folded its wings infront of itself, as if it was credeling something in its wings, and began to sing softly. "Your right," I said. "She is my daughter and I'm her father." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight scented something under the ground. She dug it up, and discovered a vole like creature. It had no eyes and big claws. Then she remember tales about those creatures. She then noticed, she had caught a mole. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (You know, when I first started reading warriors, I though voles were moles but misspelled :P) "Thanks," I said. The bird raised its wing to its head and then moved it up into the air. It then flew off. I found Lunarnight. "Lunarnight," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight's fur rose as she heard a voice. She spun around and unsheathed her claws and hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:26, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's me," I said, trying to calm her down. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, I'm a poor hunter?! I'm better at hunting then fighting!" growled Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, that's not it at all." I said. "You're a great hunter." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight glared at her father and put her ears back. "So you HAVE been stalking me." she growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, that's not it!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight lashed her tail. "Hurry up, i've got to show Ngithstar that i've caught a legendary mole." growled Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Look," I said. "I'm sorry." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "About what?" asked Lunarnight, with a little bit of a growl. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Everything!" I said. "Leaving your mother, letting her raise you alone, and not being able to see my little she-cat grow up." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked at him. "alright." she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The little bird from earlyer fluttered down to our paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight screeched in fear. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "It's just a bird," I said as I picked it up with my paws. The little bird tweeted happily. Later... Night fell. Lunarnight went back to camp with her catch, but I stayed outside. I climbed up a tree with the little turtle dove. "Thanks a lot," I told the snow white dove. "You know, I don't even know your name," I said. I wasn't even sure if birds had names. I always thought of them to be food, not friends. The dove pionted at the moon. "So your name's Moon?" I said. The little bird shook its head. I thought of all the names that had to do with the Moon. "Is it Luna?" I asked. The little bird nodded its head. "Oh, so you must be a little she-bird then," I said. She batted her eyelashes. I purred. I looked back down at the camp. Everyone was in there dens. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight's mother was impressed with her catch. Lunarnight shared her Mole with her mother. She batted at her own moss in her sleep. She wasn't in the mood for sleeping. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Luna looked down at the camp from atop the tree. She turned to face me. Then she poked my chest with her wing and flew up to her nest and fluttered back down again. It was as if she was saying "Is that your home?" "No, not realy," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight noticed something padded into the warriors den. She reckonized the scent of the loner that had attacked her. Lunarnight leaped onto the cats back and bit down hard on its spine. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Luna fluffed up her feathers and sat down on the branch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The loner screeched in fury and shook off Lunarnight. He pinned her down and lashed at one of her eyes. Lunarnight let out a cry of pain. She bit the loner's neck, and he jumped off her. The loner let out a yowl, and Lunarnight noticed out of her good eye, and dog came running in. "enjoy!" snarled the loner. Lunarnight fought the dog bravely, but the dog REMOVED Lunarnight's eye the loner tore up. Lunarnight shivered. Her whole was covered in scratches in and blood SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Third person) "Oh holy StarClan!" screamed Frozenleaf as she raced to Lunarnight's side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Lunarnight, you better get that healed!" Larkflight mewed, her voice quivering with fear for her clanmate. Prickl ar 23:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnihgt let out a cry, as she layed next to the dead dog. (posting in comments!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Frozenleaf) I began to treat her wounds, then I realized that her eye was gone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, no!" (get on chat, I'm sick of edit conflicts) Prickl ar 23:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "Well, at least your not completely blind," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight whimpered. "None of my family cares..." she whimpered. "Of course they care," I replied. 23:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "I'm here, but i'm not family, just a good friend." (Can lunarnight and larkflight be friends?) Prickl ar 00:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "You need to realized that your mother is the leader of our clan, and is a very busy cat," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (sure they can.) "ARe you going to help me?!" cried Lunarnight. Blood gushed out of where here eye was. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Nightstar) I slipped out of my den and saw Lunarnight in the medicien den. "What's going on?" I asked, horrified at the sight of my daughter's missing eye.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "You just let your daughter suffer and save the clan!" snarled Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight stepped back. Prickl ar 21:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I backed away, unsure how to respond and not expecting the venom in my daughter's voice.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Er," I said. "Everything's fine, life's good..." I said, quite weakly now that I've thought about it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay